


Blooming

by fingersnapstothat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Florist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Valentine's Day, big brother Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: It’s just another Valentines Day for Steve at the flower shop, the day went by full and full of customers in love. He questions when that will happen to him.Little does he know.(Late Valentines Day fic from yours truly)





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Big switch up from my Awkward! Verse (will be updating soon by the way!) but overall I like this. I might make a follow up :)   
> Enjoy!

Steve had officially lost it.

It was Valentine's Day, and of course, he had to get stuck with the 2-9pm shift, which meant he had to close up shop. Which also meant staying open until 11pm at night because men were idiots and couldn't get flowers in time for the significant others (women included, people sucking doesn't stop at one gender).

Steve worked for Fury’s Flowers close to Downtown Manhattan, the little independent flower shop hired him right out of high school when he was small and scrawny. Now the blonde is big, burly, and strong enough to carry large orders to the shop’s van and not break a sweat.

No doubt Steve loved working for Fury’s Flowers. The owner, Nick Fury, was a disciplined, kind and witty man of his time, plus he saw the potential in eighteen year old little Steve back then and saw it now as twenty-two year old almost college grad Steve now. Not only that but Steve’s coworkers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Jennifer Walters, made the work day fun and interesting.

Unfortunately Nat and Clint took the day off, as they were now dating (Fury didn't care about workplace romance fortunately) and Jennifer shortened her shift so that she could meet her boyfriend John Jameson for dinner that night. Which meant Steve was the only one available.

Valentine’s Day was a nightmare for all florists, everyone agreed. Fury’s sister shop owner across town agreed too, Coulson was much more patient than Nick was, but he still hated the customers that came in with no clue what they wanted or even the difference between flowers.

Steve had worked his ass off all day, he helped clients that (luckily) placed orders months ahead, and even the one who had no idea what flower they were looking at. It was currently 7:02 pm, and there was no customer to be seen. Steve lays his head on the counter and pulled out his sketchpad to draw some flowers. Steve sighs to himself contently and decided he may as well get off his ass and do his job. He exchanges the buckets out for the roses and sunflowers then re-watered the succulents. He then disinfected the counter, registers and the displays for gift boxes.

Steve shoves his thick framed glasses up his nose as he started to wipes the windows inside with Windex, until he heard the familiar jingle of the shop door opening.

Putting on his best happy face, Steve turns towards the new customer, “Hello and welcome to Fury’s Flowers…” Steve literally had to stop and stare, holy crap there was a literal god in the store.

The man that had come in wearing a brown leather bomber jacket, a skin tight grey shirt underneath and dark wash jeans that look painted on. He had a sharp strong jaw, piercing blue-grey eyes, a cute little butt chin and short hair that look like it belonged in the 30’s. Only thing strange was that he had a black glove on his left hand, but it didn't take away from the beauty of that man.

_Holy hell_...Steve thinks, _He's gotta be taken by someone…_

“Hello! I'm sorry I'm here so late, but I'm looking for corsages?” The man asked.

Steve lit up, he loved corsages, and he had made almost all of them in the back part of the shop, plus they sold really well, “Of course! Do you have an idea of what you want your corsage to look like? Color, size…?

The man thinks about that and shifts his weight from one foot to the other, “Most likely red, and maybe a small to medium size wrist? My little sister begged me to go out at grab her a corsage for her school dance tonight, I’m a little scrambled right now.”

Steve nods and gets to work, “Okay, I have an idea, I'll be right back, sir.” The blonde set off into the back of the shop and rummaged through the fridge where they kept the fresh corsages. He found the one he was looking for and then smiles proudly to himself. That was the one Natasha fawned over. Steve was supposed to keep it for her unless a customer bought it, but this hot mystery guy needed it more than Nat (plus he can always make another).

Steve came out with a smile on his face, the corsage in a plastic box and still cool and fresh from the fridge, the Mystery Hot Guy’s eyes widen and he gave Steve a megawatt smile, “Wow, t-that’s a lot prettier than I was expecting it to be.”

“Thank you! I made it just yesterday so I’m glad it’s still looking the way it d-”

“You made this?!” Hot Mystery Guy gets close to Steve, leaning of the counter to look at the corsage more closely, and Steve gulps and his face heats up. He’s never gotten this close to someone else that wasn’t a doctor or his own mother, pathetically enough. Steve takes a deep breath and takes in the man’s scent.

_Mmm, cinnamon, strawberries and Irish Spring Body Wash_ … Steve hums to himself.

The man looks up at Steve and smiles at him fondly, “Sorry, I don’t have a concept of personal space, but I’m Bucky- I mean James, James Barnes.” Bucky/James holds out his hand for Steve to shake as he leans back on his heels.

Steve takes his hand and shakes it firmly, “Hi, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, also just call me Bucky, it’s a childhood nickname.”

Steve chuckles and grins at him, “Alright Bucky, okay so the corsage is $12.75, and is there anything else I can get for you?”

Bucky thinks about this and looks around, he stops and looks at the peach and cream colored roses “These flowers mean ‘Thank You’ right?”

Steve is baffled, of course Bucky knows flower meanings.

This Valentine’s Day is turning to be a great day.

“Yup! Would you like a banquet or…?”

Suddenly a rose is just under Steve’s eyes and Bucky is grinning, “Nope, just wanted to show my gratitude.”

Steve gulps and his face heats up, he's pretty sure that he looks like a tomato, “That, was incredibly smooth.”

“I try.” Bucky smirks and looks at Steve like no one has before.

“Uh…” Steve looks away.

Bucky’s face fell, “Ah, I’m sorry, I thought you might have, um...swung that way. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable or anything like tha-“

“I-I do!” Steve interjected, “I mean I like you. You’re very sweet.” His smile was bright and confident.

Bucky grinned, “Do you have plans for tomorrow, say around five-thirty? Dinner, with me, possibly?”

Steve finally reached out and grabbed the rose Bucky was still holding and twirled it between his own fingers, a smirk playing on his lips, “It’s a date.”

 

 


End file.
